


I'm Cold

by chocobanana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Romance, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting so close, Suho is getting rather distant because he doesn't want others to find out.<br/>Jongin however wants to keep him close and suddenly changes his technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a second part to my story Hold Me Close but you don't necessarily need to read to read this one.

     After the first time Jongin and Joonmyun had slept together, the two of them had been really close. But after a few weeks Suho had become a bit distant. Kai had been hoping that they could spend more time together and that the leader would try to get them into the same hotel room again from time to time, but it somehow seemed like the other didn't bother to ask anymore. Even at home, where the two of them shared a room, Joonmyun usually slept rather far away from him now. The older boy always told him that he was scared the other boys might find out about them after getting so close suddenly and that he didn't wanna get caught, but Jongin wasn't getting tired of his excuses.

     He could understand that they couldn't just do anything openly but he'd at least want some hugs and kisses when they were alone. The leader had taken care of him so nicely after the first night they had slept together and now he felt like he was just a roommate again. Hadn't Suho told him that he could come to him anytime he'd want to? Then why was he suddenly avoiding him like that? It really started to bother Jongin but he didn't wanna seem needy to the other either. What if he started to annoy Joonmyun and the older would ignore him completely?

     Jongin sighed as he was lying in his bed, looking up when Suho came into their bedroom. He was waiting quietly, hoping the leader would just come to bed and take him into his arms like he used to. But the older one had just quickly gotten ready for bed and then wrapped his own blanket around himself.

     "Can I turn off the light? Or do you still need to do something?" The leader asked as he turned to look at Jongin who just nodded his head.

     "Sure. We can sleep now." He said, once again feeling disappointed. Joonmyun nodded and turned off the lights before he quickly kissed Kai's cheek and said goodnight before he turned around to sleep.

     Jongin sighed again and moved a bit closer; trying to wrap his arms around the other boy from behind before he kissed his nape gently, wanting to cuddle him even closer. He had just gotten his arms around him when the leader leaned away a bit and shook him off.

     "Don't do that now, Jongin. What if someone else comes in? It's still early." Suho sounded rather angry and pushed the other's hands away, wrapping his blanket around himself in a way that Jongin couldn't get through it.

     "You always say that." Jongin pouted lightly and leaned on his back again, staring at the ceiling. He crossed his arms, shaking his head lightly.

     "Don't start with me, Jongin. You know why." Joonmyun mumbled, trying to ignore the sighs from the other boy as he rubbed his eyes. "Just try to sleep."

     Kai rolled his eyes and turned to the other side. He was really getting tired of these nights. He wished it would be like before again. It wasn't like he didn't worry at all about anyone finding out about them, but the leader was just too worried at times. Jongin would just have to find a way to get him closer, if he wanted to or not.

 

 

The next days were a bit hectic and they both were usually fast asleep. Therefore, Jongin didn't bother bringing the topic up again since he couldn't really think about it another. When they got home early one day though, he went to his room quickly and shut the door behind him. He stared at his bed for a moment and then grabbed Suho's blanket and stuffed it into one of the corners in his closet that the older one would never look at and put a lot of other things on top of it to hide the blanket underneath. Shutting the closet, he went back to bed and lay down, wrapping his own blanket around himself before he turned off the lights. If Suho didn't wanna get close to him and get any warmth from him, he shouldn't get any warmth at all.

     It didn't take long until Joonmyun came into the room. He had been a bit worried because Jongin had excused himself quite quickly although it hadn't been late. Now he was even more surprised when the lights were even turned off and he saw the other boy in his bed already. Suho got ready for bed as well, assuming it would be better to get some more sleep for once.

     He was about to lie down on the bed, when he realized that his blanket was missing. He blinked and ran his hands over the bed, thinking he just couldn't see well in the dark but he couldn't find it. The leader started looking around and under the bed but the blanket was nowhere to be found. He sighed and sat down on the bed nudging Jongin lightly to see if he was still up.

     "Jongin..? Jongin, are you still awake?" He whispered but the younger one didn't say answer and just kept on breathing evenly.Jongin's head was turned to the wall and a little smirk formed on his lips. He was awake, of course but he didn't want the other to know that right away. He moved a little and waited until the other had nudged him a few more times, obviously not giving up. Kai rubbed his eyes and turned his head a bit, acting as if he was sleepy.

     "Hm, what's wrong?" He mumbled and blinked a few times before he opened his eyes to look at the older boy.

     "Have you seen my blanket? It's gone somehow."

     "Uhm...no?" Jongin laughed a little and shook his head before he turned away again. "Just sleep. It's late, hyung." He muttered, reminding him that he had already been asleep.

     Suho sighed and looked around again before giving up. He looked at Jongin who was comfortably wrapped his blanket and rubbed the back of his neck. He moved a bit closer to the younger one and tugged at his blanket.

     "Can I get some of yours?" Suho asked, leaning even closer.

     "Hm...what if someone sees us, hyung. That's not what you'd want." Jongin groaned a bit, keeping his blanket in place when the other pulled at it more.

     "Come on, I'm cold." The leader whined a bit, making Jongin shake his head again while Suho argued that he'd have a reason for getting so close this time if someone caught them. Kai scoffed a bit but opened up a bit, since it was his plan to get the older boy closer after all. Suho smiled and quickly got under the blanket, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek again. The younger one just shook his head but he was glad the Suho was closer to him for once and made sure to lean closer as well.

     "Goodnight, hyung." He mumbled and tried to sleep. It didn't take long and he was soon sleeping quietly. He only woke up once during the night and wrapped his arms around Joonmyun, knowing he could just excuse himself by saying it happened in his sleep. He just had to take advantage of the situation, even if the leader gave him a weird look in the morning, as if he had known that it had been planned.

 

 

     Jongin looked rather happy the next day, while Joonmyun seemed a bit annoyed that his blanket was gone. He had been looking around more to find it, even in the washing machine but it seemed to be gone. Kai was secretly hoping that he wouldn't find it and they could spend another night as close as the night before. However, Joonmyun had convinced one of the boys to exchange Jongin's blanket for one of their blankets which was a lot bigger than the one he had. That way they could still sleep separately, even with just one blanket. They obviously understood that such a small blanket would be uncomfortable for two guys.

     The younger boy groaned a little when he heard the "good news" but didn't say anything. He'd just have to take another night sleeping on the other side, far away from Suho. When he lay down, he suddenly thought that he could still make use of the fact that they only had one blanket, even if it was big. Jongin just got under the blanket and waited for the other one to get to bed as well. He said goodnight, not even expecting a kiss or making a move to give the older boy one. He just lay there and waited. Waiting for Joonmyun to fall asleep.

     When the leader started snoring, Kai carefully pulled the blanket away from the other and wrapped himself into it, making sure to leave only a little piece at the end. He tried getting some sleep then and it didn't take long until the leader started shivering a bit, only wearing his boxers. He woke up soon afterwards and looked around, realizing that the blanket was gone once again. Joonmyun sighed when he realized that most of the blanket was wrapped around Jongin.

     He got a bit closer and tried to get under the blanket but it wasn't really much left, so the only thing he could do was wrapping his arms around the younger one to get some warmth. He could have just gotten up and get a sweater or something but he was way too tired and he didn't really like sleeping in too many clothes anyways. If he had the choice and was living alone, he'd probably not even wear his boxers to bed.

     When Jongin woke up in the morning he couldn't help but smile as he felt the other's arms around his body. He felt the leader pressed against his back and for once he was really comfortable. That is until Sehun suddenly came in and chuckled when he saw the two.

     "I thought you got the blanket because you didn't wanna sleep so close together?" He laughed and shook his head a bit. "Did I leave my mp3-player here?"

     "I think it's on the desk." Jongin mumbled, rolling his eyes at the other's comment. "Why were you in our room anyways?"

     "What's going on?" Joonmyun asked sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes to look around. He blinked when he saw Sehun getting something from the desk before he made his way back to the door and grinned at the leader.

     "Sorry, I didn't wanna disturb the cute...couple." He laughed and closed the door, leaving Suho rather confused before he looked up at Jongin and narrowed his eyes.

     "What was that about? Did you say something to him?" He asked, wondering if Kai would really just blurt stuff out like that.

     "Relax, hyung. He just said that because we were sleeping together so closely." The younger boy sighed. "Are you being offended or something?"

"No...of course not. But you know I don't want anyone to know yet. I mean, I trust those guys but that doesn't make me feel relaxed at all." Joonmyun said as he got up from the bed. "And you should change your sleeping habits. You were taking away the whole blanket."

     Jongin just shook his head and got up as well, throwing on some pants before he left the room without saying anything. All he wanted was some skin ship, some hugs and kisses, but all he got were more problems. He barely talked to Suho that day, still feeling annoyed and he wasn't going to give in that easily.

     They went to bed with a simple 'goodnight' but Jongin couldn't sleep at all. The situation bothered him but he still didn't wanna seem like some needy kid. At the same time, he couldn't just leave it the way it was. How could the other be so stubborn? He could already he the older one snoring. Maybe it didn't bother Suho at all. Was he really just fine with the situation? He was the one who had liked Jongin for a long time. He couldn't just stop caring like that.

     Joonmyun woke up once again, feeling cold, while Jongin was wrapped in the blanket. He groaned and hugged his own body. He couldn't get so close once again when any of the other members could just walk in any moment. He'd just have to buy a new blanket or something as soon as he had enough time. For now he'd just have to try to fall asleep again, even if he was freezing.

     The younger boy was disappointed when he woke up and found Joonmyun lying on the side, not even close to him in any way. He got up and threw the blanket over the other boy who was still asleep and went to take a shower. As he came back, he saw Joonmyun curled up in the blanket before he coughed suddenly.

     "Hyung, are you okay?" He asked as he moved closer and crouched down next to the bed. He ran his hand through his hair and then held his hand against his forehead.

     "I'm fine.." Suho mumbled but Jongin shook his head. It seemed like the other had gotten a fever as he was lying there, still freezing under the blanket.

     "I'm sorry, hyung." The younger boy said suddenly, blaming himself for taking away the blanket. The other had probably been freezing all night and now he'd gotten sick because of him.

     "I'll tell the manager you can't come to practice today."

     "No, Jongin. I'm fine." The leader groaned as he sat up slowly, coughing once again but Jongin pushed him back down.

     "No, you're staying here. I don't want to see you on your feet today." He said firmly, not wanting his condition to get even worse.

     Luckily, the only schedule they had to day was practice, practice and practice again for their comeback. Of course, it wasn't good if the other missed a day but at least he didn't have to perform or take part in any other shows. Jongin convinced the manager that it might be better if someone took care of Joonmyun and that he'd easily catch up on the choreography as he had already memorized most of it. Therefore he could stay at home with the older boy while the others went to practice.

     "I'll get you some chicken soup." Jongin said and kissed the other's forehead before he left, still feeling sorry about the situation. He should have just listened to the other and left him alone when he wanted to. Anything would have been better than to get him sick. He bought a little teddy bear with an 'I'm sorry' sign around his neck, since he wanted to admit it was his fault. He'd just have to explain his reasons to him and he was hoping the other wouldn't get too mad about it. Jongin had only wanted to cuddle with him after all.

     When he got back, he made the other eat a bit of soup before sat down on the bed and brushed his hair gently. The other was still tightly wrapped into the blanket and looked rather miserable which only made Kai feel worse as well.

     "Hyung, I have to tell you something." He said and looked down with a sigh. "I think it's my fault that you got sick."

     "Of course, you with your bad sleeping habits." Joonmyun mumbled but chuckled weakly, obviously joking but Jongin couldn't laugh about it.

     "No, really. I don't really have such sleeping habits. I was..." He rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lips lightly as he thought about what to say. "I just wanted you to get closer and hug me. That's why I stole the blanket."

     The older boy looked at him confused, not really knowing what to say. "You mean my blanket? Or do you mean you pulled away the blanket we shared on purpose?"

     "Both..." Jongin admit, letting out another sigh.

     "But why? Did you want me to be cold? Just so I'd hug you? You could have just said something." Suho argued, raising an eyebrow.

     "I tried to but you didn't wanna hear it. I just...I missed you, hyung. You've been rather distant with me and I just missed the way it was at the beginning." He said, leaning down on the bed. "I wanted to be close again but whenever I said something, you told me we couldn't because others would find out."

     "Jongin, you know it's complicated."

     "Yeah, I know that. But it's not like I wanna kiss you in front of others or even in the kitchen when no one is there because I know we shouldn't get caught. But I wanna be closer to you at least when we're in bed. Don't miss kissing me and cuddling me like you did at the beginning?" Jongin asked hopefully, not believing that the other didn't care.

     "Of course I miss it...I just don't wanna get us in trouble and lose you." Suho looked down. He knew it wasn't fair to keep the other away like that but he was just trying to be careful. Although he had to admit that he might have been a bit too careful sometimes.

     "You won't lose me, hyung. I'm here and I'll stay here." The younger boy smiled and suddenly grabbed the blanket to get underneath, wrapping his arms around the leader.

     "Jongin, you'll get sick if you get so close. And someone..."

     "No." Kai held his finger in front of the other's lips and shushed him. "I won't get sick. Don't worry. And no one is here. We're all alone for the rest of the day and no one will come here. So just be quiet for now and cuddle me."

     Joonmyun wanted to argue again but Jongin just shook his head and pulled the older one closer against his chest, brushing his hair once again. The leader sighed and finally gave in as he leaned his head against the other's chest and closed his eyes. He felt a lot more relaxed and just kept stayed close for while.

     "You're warm..." He mumbled, making Jongin smiled

     "Hm..I made you feel cold after all, so now I'm paying you back by making you feel warm." The younger boy chuckled and kissed his forehead gently. "I'm sorry again. I really didn't wanna make you sick."

     "I know. Don't worry." Joonmyun said and just enjoyed the warmth of the other's body. "Maybe it was a good thing. So that we could spend some time completely alone. I really missed this as well to be honest."

     "I'm glad you did. I was almost starting to worry that you didn't care anymore." Jongin answered with a small pout and Joonmyun just shook his head.

     "You're crazy. I would never stop caring about you."

      

 

     Fortunately, it didn't take long until Suho was back to normal. He caught up rather quickly with Jongin's help and soon they were at the same level again as the others. They were getting home rather late that day as they had stayed behind to practice some more. Jongin was rather tired and already took off his shirt as he was getting into their room until Joonmyun suddenly grabbed his hand. He shut the door and pulled Jongin back, pushing him against the wall suddenly.

     "You're not going to sleep yet, right?" Joonmyun smirked a little, something that Jongin hadn't see in quite a while.

     "I guess not...?" The younger boy chuckled a bit. "But you know, someone might come in at any moment. Can we risk that?"

     "They already went to bed a long time ago. And I owe my boyfriend a lot of private time." Joonmyun smiled and suddenly kissed him.

     Jongin didn't take any time and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the older one's neck to keep him close. It felt like it had been forever since they had kissed each other like that and he was acting suddenly as if this was the only time he could kiss Joonmyun for the next few weeks. He hummed softly when he felt the other's tongue playing with his own as he tilted his head. The leader's hands were already caressing his chest and made him moan softly when he rubbed nipples and pinched them lightly.

     Suho's lips soon trailed over his cheek to his jaw and finally his neck. He kept on holding Jongin still against the wall whenever the other was trying to move. He didn't wanna get to bed yet; he still wanted to pay him back. Joonmyun lightly sucked on his skin, making sure not to leave a mark that someone could see and ran his tongue over the same spot before biting into it.

     "Hm...hyung, let's move over to the bed."

     "No, not yet." The older boy mumbled while his lips moved over his collar bone to his chest before he looked up at Kai once again. He smiled and kissed his lips once more, opening the boy's pants in the meantime before pushing it down a bit. Slipping his hand into his boxers, he could feel that Jongin was already more than excited and he couldn't blame him. He had been waiting for quite a while.

     Jongin moaned when the older boy started stroking him but he shut himself up again, suddenly fearing that anyone might hear him. The leader looked up and chuckled a bit as he kissed his lips again.

     "What's wrong? Now you're suddenly worried?" He smirked, rubbing his thumb over the other's tip, making Kai squirm a bit while he was biting his lips to keep himself from letting out any other moans. "I wanna hear you. Just don't be too loud."

"You're making it sound like I could control that so easily." Jongin chuckled weakly, licking his lips as he moved his hips, trying to get more friction. He pulled the leader closer to himself, kissing his neck and nuzzling his face against his skin as he let out another moan. His breathing already started getting faster. He just loved the way Joonmyun was touching him. Jerking off once in a while couldn't be compared to that in any way.

     He ran his hands down Suho's back and over his sides, reach for his pants but the other held him back once again.

     "Let me touch you.." Jongin groaned a little but the leader just shook his head.

     "Be patient." He chuckled a bit and decided not to let him wait much longer. The boy had actually been really patient with him anyways. It was rather mean to still hold him back like this. Without any more words, he got down on his knees, pulling down the younger one's pants and boxers down completely in the process and licked his lips.

     He brought his hand up and slowly started to stroke him at first, running his tongue along the underside a few times. Sucking on the skin from time to time, he moved a bit lower to lick Jongin's balls, teasing them a bit with his tongue before he sucked one of them into his mouth. He hummed softly as ran his thumb over the boy's tip, coming up again before he wrapped his lips around his length.

     Jongin's hand was gripping his hair as he tilted his head back, not being able to hold back his moans anymore and at that moment, he didn't really care anymore if anyone heard him. He lightly moved his hips, wanting to thrust into the leader's mouth but the Suho held his hips back, making him groan in frustration. As soon as Joonmyun took him in more though, he lightly pulled at his hair. He started panting a bit, feeling the older one move his head fast over his cock.

     "Fuck...hyung." He moaned, keeping his eyes shut.

     Joonmyun loved to hear those moans and it only turned him on even more. He hadn't realized how much he had missed to his Jongin like that. He looked up for a moment while he kept on moving his head before he closed his eyes again and tried to relax his throat more. Trying to take him deeper, he held the other's hips steady not wanting him to thrust forward suddenly. Suho kept on taking him deeper until he couldn't go further and just kept his lips around him for a moment. His eyes were shut tightly as he tried to stay still, while Jongin squirming a bit and cursed lightly. The leader only pulled back when he had to take a breath and then started bobbing his head once again. His hand went up to massage the boy's balls and he could already feel the younger one tense up a little.

     "Hyung...stop. I'm close.." Jongin almost whimpered, but the older boy wasn't letting him go yet. He just took him in deeper again and before the other could do anything, Kai bucked his hips forward and moaned as he came into his mouth. He thrusted forward lightly and kept his grip on his hair until he calmed down again, slowly opening his eyes to look down at the other.

     "Did you...hold me back to practice this or something..?" The younger one panted and chuckled a bit. Joonmyun smiled, swallowing before he licked off some more drops, making Jongin's cock twitch a little. "That was...urgh...amazing."

     "Well, no time to relax now. We're not done yet." The older boy said as he got up and cupped the other's face, kissing his lips softly. He smiled again and then took his hand, pulling him over to the bed before he pushed him onto it.

     Jongin didn't even try to argue as the other older boy took off his shirt and immediately crawled on top of him. He just smiled and wrapped his arms around Suho's neck, pulling him into another heated kiss. He played more with his tongue and sucked on his lower lip lightly before the older one let go of him again to take off his own pants and boxers rather quickly. Kai grinned a little as he saw his hard cock and bit his lips, sitting up and kneeling on the bed to wrap an arm around his waist as his other hand moved lower to wrap around his length.

     Joonmyun hummed softly and kissed jaw, trailing his tongue along his skin before he left a gentle kiss right beneath the other's ear before he whispered softly. "I love you, Jongin."

     "I love you, too." Jongin smiled and pecked his lips a few times until the older one leaned over to his nightstand to grab some lube. He kissed his cheek again and then lay down again, looking up at Suho who was already pouring some lube over his fingers. The older one leaned over him and kissed his neck a few times as he ran his fingers between his cheeks, already making the boy underneath him squirm a bit.

     "I haven't even started yet...stay still." He chuckled and Jongin could only smile while Suho was placing more kisses over his shoulder.

     When the leader pushed in the first finger, he was still rather calm and soon moved his hips against it a little. The second one made him clench a bit and he shut his eyes as he tried to relax, focusing on the kisses and caresses Joonmyun was giving him. He arched his back a bit and then slowly tried to push his hips against the other's fingers again.

     "Mhm..don't take too long, hyung." He mumbled, wanting to feel more than just his fingers inside him. Jongin was stroking himself a little, while Suho pushed in a third finger that made the younger one groan and take a deep breath. The older was pushing them as deeply as he could, making Kai move his hips more while his cock was already twitching again.

     Joonmyun pulled his fingers back and settled between the other's legs. Instead of pushing in though, he was staring at the other a little, licking his lips at the sight in front of him.

     "What's wrong..?" Jongin looked up when nothing happened, feeling a bit confused.

     "Nothing, but I think I should watch you the next time you're jerking off." He chuckled a bit, spreading the other's legs more and lifting them up over his shoulders. "You have no idea how sexy look when you're touching yourself and moaning a bit."

     "Shut up, hyung." The younger boy said and Suho almost couldn't believe when he saw the other's cheeks turning a bit red. He shook his head and leaned over him to kiss his lips again and then finally pushed inside him, making Jongin wrap his arms around his neck immediately.

     Joonmyun let the other one adjust for a moment until he started to move his hips slowly. He moaned and leaned into the other's neck, breathing hard against his skin while Jongin kept his arms close around him. The younger boy had tilted his head back and panted just as hard, letting out several moans whenever the other thrusted deeply inside him.

     The older one leaned up again then, resting his hands next to Jongin's head as he moved a bit faster, rolling his hips against him as he started the other. He soon moved even harder, gripping his hips as he sat up and tilted his head back as well, feeling Jongin's tight walls clenching around his cock. His hand moved to wrap it around Kai's length, stroking him slowly as he slowed his hips down as well for a while.

     He wrapped his arms around Jongin's back suddenly and pulled him up into his lap, making him sit on him. They shared another sweet kiss before the younger one rolled his hips and started to move up and down on him. Joonmyun held him close and cupped his ass, squeezing it a bit as the other moved and moaned into the kiss. He tried to move a bit as well, bouncing on the bed a little with him.

     "Mhm...hyung." Jongin mumbled out of breath, looking down at the other as he ran his hands through his hair and started caressing his nape. "Can I...also...be inside you once?"

     Suho looked up, a bit surprised by the other's sudden request since the younger one had never showed any interest in taking the upper hand. He just smiled and nodded his head a bit. He certainly wouldn't mind that. He might even miss being a bottom sometimes.

     "You wanna do it now?" The leader asked as he kept on moving a little.

     "Can I..?" Jongin asked, biting his lips a bit. He almost looked as innocent as the first time they had slept together. It was more than adorable to Suho and he could never deny him any wishes when he looked at him like that. He slowly pushed him on his back again and pulled out; letting Jongin's legs down before leaned over him to kiss him once again. He smiled and caressed his cheek gently before getting off him.

     Kai hesitated a bit but then sat up and took the lube that the older one had used earlier. He coated his fingers and nibbled on his own lip when he saw Suho getting on his fours. He had actually been thinking about this for quite a while but due to their distance he hadn't said anything. Before that he was just too shy to ask.

     "Tell me, if I hurt you somehow..." He mumbled before he moved behind the older one and then leaned over his back to kiss his nape gently. He slowly started to prepare him but Joonmyun just told him to do it more quickly instead of asking him to slow down. It didn't take long until he had three fingers inside him and Joonmyun was pushing back against them, almost fucking himself with Jongin's fingers.

     The younger boy couldn't wait any longer and pulled his fingers back before he positioned himself behind him. He slowly pushed inside, moaning at the feeling. He wanted to thrust inside him right away but he knew he had to hold himself back a little.

     "Damn...you're tight..." He groaned, making the older one chuckle a bit. He started to move slowly, pushing in and out of him as he was holding onto his hips tightly. He leaned over him and started leaving a few more kisses on his nape and over his back before he suddenly gripped his hair and tilted his head to kiss him. Jongin moaned into the kiss, thrusting even harder before he let him go again. Joonmyun leaned down on his elbows, letting his head hung low as he panted.

     "Hng...faster..." He moaned, already feeling close. He'd been having a hard time holding back after this whole time anyways and it just felt too good now after such a long time. Jongin smirked and sat up again before he pulled the older boy's hips back against himself, thrusting deeper inside him at a fast pace. He threw his head back in pleasure, not having felt something like this before and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer as well.

     Joonmyun's head was nuzzled into the sheets while Jongin was pounding faster and faster inside him. His hands were gripping the sheets as he panted and before the other could even touch him, he suddenly clenched harder and bucked his hips as he came. He groaned a little, arching his back as the younger was still moving until Jongin finally came inside him shortly afterwards. They slowed down but Kai was still inside him, wanting to remember the feeling of being inside the other before he pulled out of him gently.

     Suho grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned things up a bit before he let his hips down and lay down on his stomach, while the other one crawled to his side. Kai smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him onto his chest which the leader gladly accepted and nuzzled against him even more.

     "Hyung...did you just came without touching yourself?" He asked curiously, wondering if Joonmyun had just been deprived or really enjoyed to bottom that much.

     "Mhm.." The older one nodded his head a bit and then smile as he looked up while his eyes were almost closed. "Yeah, it felt really good. I might have missed it..."

     "Well, maybe I should top you more often then." Jongin grinned and ran his hand through the other's hair slowly but Suho just punched his chest playfully.

     "Don't get cocky. I love to top you as well." He said before mumbling a little as he cuddled even closer. "But maybe...we can switch...once in a while."

     "Right." The younger boy chuckled and kissed his forehead. "And maybe something like this can happen more often. I mean, if you won't ignore me the whole time."

     "I wasn't ignoring you." Joonmyun said with a small pout as he looked up again. "I'm sorry, Jongin. I promise it'll get better. I know I've been a bit overprotective. But I'll try to control it better in the future, okay?"

     "Of course, hyung. And I won't steal your blanket anymore." Jongin nodded and smiled at him, pecking his lips softly. The older boy shook his head and closed his eyes, mumbling a small 'crazy guy' before he hummed softly. Kai threw a blanket over them as they said goodnight and held the other close to himself. It didn't take long until the finally fell asleep and this time, Joonmyun certainly didn't feel cold anymore.


End file.
